You'll be in My Heart
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: 3 years ago Marissa unexpectedly left Ryan to raise their 2 kids. Now 3 years later she suddenly returns with a life changing secret. Will Ryan discover the truth before it maybe too late? ON HIATUS!
1. It Will Be Alright

**You'll be in My Heart**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any rights to The O.C, characters or any of the songs features in the story. The only thing I own is the plot and any characters that aren't related to the show. The story is inspired by song "You'll be in My Heart" from Tarzan by Phil Collins. _

**Author's Notes: **_The story takes place a few years after the end of the series with a few changes. The stuff with Oliver & Teresa never existed, and most of the stuff from the first season is from" the happier times." This is my first O.C fic and this is mainly a Ryan/Marissa fic, with a bit of Summer/Seth. _

**Rating: **_T_

**Summary: **_3 years ago Marissa made a choice to walk out on Ryan and their kids. Now 3 years later she comes back only this time with a life changing secret. Will Ryan learn the truth and be able to reconnect with Marissa before it's too late?_

**Chapter 1: It Will Be Alright**

_3 years ago…_

"Are you sure that it's been confirmed?" Marissa Cooper-Atwood replied on the telephone as she was looking at a piece of paper in her hand. She was looking at Ryan playing with their two kids: their 3 year old daughter Angela Daphne Atwood and their 6 month old son Liam Joel Atwood.

"I know…it's just too much to handle right now okay?" Marissa sighed, "Well when…do we begin the arrangements then? Okay then I'll be there in a few days. I just…can't let them see me go through this."

"Marissa? Are you busy I need your help!" Ryan was calling to her in the living room.

"Alright then…I'll be out there in a few days," Marissa replied on the phone, "I'll talk to you later." After she hung up the phone she went to join Ryan in the living room where she found her six month old son wailing.

"This little guy here is in need of his mother," Ryan smiled handing over Liam as she went to change their son's diaper, "I think he's in need of a diaper change."

"After 3 years of marriage you still can't handle changing your six month son's diaper, not to mention your daughter's diapers too. You always need me to do the dirty work. I always wonder what is it I found attractive about you to love you so much?"

"So tell me again how long have we've known each other?"

"Since we were 16 years old that night you first showed up in Newport," Marissa replied, "I don't know what I would do if I haven't met you. We've been through so much…managed to survive all the high school drama in Newport…took on 4 years at Berkley together, followed by a three year marriage with 2 children. I wouldn't…trade anything else right now for all of this because I love you so much."

"I know that Marissa I love you too. Is…everything alright you look a bit upset," Ryan said.

"It's nothing…everything will be alright I promise you."

"Mama I want smores!" Angela replied tugging on Marissa's shirt, "Let's make smores!"

"Alright after I finish changing your brother Angie okay? Exactly how many smores have you eaten today little Ms. Atwood."

"Suddenly our daughter's addiction to smores has increased tenfold thanks to Seth's babysitting tactics of feeding the unnecessary food groups to our three year daughter. She always has this love for smores just like her mother."

"Okay we're not going to taboo that subject there," Marissa teased as her and Angela were making smores, "Once in awhile you should try one of these and Angie here wants her daddy to promise to make her smores whenever she asks for it. Is that right Angie?"

"Right!" Angie smiled eating with her mouth full of marshmallows and chocolate, "It tastes yummy daddy!"

"I can see that the Atwood girls are enjoying their smores," Ryan replied as he had Liam in his arms, "But I see it is way past someone's bedtime, c'mon I'll go tuck you in and get you cleaned so give your mommy a kiss goodnight."

"Goodnight mommy I love you," Angie smiled giving her a kiss, "Will you tuck me in?"

"Of course I will," Marissa replied as she watch Ryan take the kids to bed, "You…know I wouldn't miss it for anything."

After Marissa was watching Ryan put the kids to sleep, she went to their bedroom and looked at the family photo of her, Ryan, Angela and Liam during a weekend at Sandy and Kristen's place. It sadden her as she was about to make the hardest decision by tonight, unaware that Ryan and the kids weren't aware of it. She jumped as Ryan came up from behind her and hugged her.

"So I finally got the kids to bed," Ryan smiled, "It's just you and me alone together."

"Ryan…can I ask you something?" Marissa replied.

"Sure what's the matter you seemed a bit distant this whole entire night sweetie. Are you sure everything is alright? You look a bit tired…something's the matter I can tell. C'mon Riss talk to me please?"

"Ryan would you love me no matter what?"

"What do you mean…no matter what honey? You make it sound like something terrible is going to happen to you. I know that everything will be fine right? I love you and that is all that matters to me. You're the best thing that happened to me in my life…I couldn't imagine life without you."

"I know that feeling…would you still love even when I'm gone?" Marissa suddenly asked.

"Now why would you ask that? I'll never leave you and no matter what…I'll love you with all my heart and soul just like I promised you," Ryan replied as the two laid in the bed, "Would you ever leave me? I know I won't leave you…right?"

"Right…I'll love you no matter what," Marissa replied as Ryan fell asleep, "You looked tired out honey. I know you have a busy day tomorrow…get some rest."

"I love you honey," Ryan replied as he fell asleep, "I'll always love with all my heart…always and forever."

"I love too Ryan…" she whispered as she kissed him and cried, "…I love you…even when I'm gone…forever…I'm so sorry…"

A few hours after Ryan completely fell asleep Marissa quietly got out of bed and pulled out a bag from underneath the bed. She gently placed a kiss on Ryan's lips, careful not to wake him. After she got dressed, she quietly left the room as she saw her children sleeping. She first went to visit Angela as she saw her asleep on the bed. She quietly sat on her three year old daughter's bed as she stroked her hair and gave her a kiss.

"Oh Angie…I'm so sorry baby I'm doing this but mommy won't be around much to look after you but I want you to remember me as someone who loved you," Marissa whispered stroking her daughter's hair while she slept, "Everything will be different in the morning but I know you'll grow up to be a young bright lady. Promise me you'll be there for your baby brother and your father…you'll be the leading lady of the house when I'm not around…I don't want you to cry inside or outside when I'm not here."

Marissa took out her locket with a picture of her and the family as she placed it in Angela's hand. She gave her daughter a kiss as she placed a hand on her daughter's chest, "But I'll always be here…in your heart always." She quietly left Angela's room and she went into the nursery and saw Liam in his crib. She suddenly noticed Liam was awake and he was about to wail when Marissa picked him up.

"Oh sweetie don't cry…I'm here okay let's not wake up daddy okay?" Marissa whispered rocking Liam back to sleep, "Mommy's here for you don't worry." She started to sing the lullaby she always sang to her kids every night before they went to sleep:

"_Come stop you're crying it will be alright_

_Come take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry"_

"_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you _

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry…"_

After Marissa finally got Liam to fall asleep, she gave her son a kiss on his tiny forward as tears swelled in her eyes. She gently put the baby back in the crib as she rubbed her finger against Liam's cheek.

"I will be here for you…in here I will be for you and Angie," Marissa replied pointed her finger to Liam's chest, "Just…remember me one day for who I am okay? I love you guys…you mean the world to me…and I'm sorry…" Marissa left the nursery as she went back one more time and left a letter on the nightstand next to Ryan's side of the bed. She sadly pulled off her wedding ring as she placed it inside the envelope and gave Ryan one last kiss.

"Goodbye Ryan…I love you so much…" Marissa sighed tearing up, "…Look after our kids…they need you more than ever…you be there for them now. I know you'll promise me…make sure they'll remember me. If I make it back someday…I should tell you then why I left and I can't make you guys watch me what I'm going through. I can't…I can't make you suffer to watch me…just remember me for who I was before this."

She grabbed her passport as she suddenly left without turning around to see Ryan one last time without crying, "It will be alright…don't worry you guys. Tomorrow it will be all different from now on. Just…keep living on life for us and the kids. Someday…you'll know why." With that, Marissa quietly closed the door and left the home she made with the family that meant the world to her.


	2. Take My Hand, Hold it Tight

**Chapter Two: Take my Hand, Hold it tight**

_Newport: 3 years later…_

"C'mon daddy let's go! We're going to be late!" six year old Angela Atwood was calling to her father, "Daddy c'mon let's go!"

"Alright cool your jets Angela Daphne Atwood I'm coming!" Ryan replied as he was packing the last of their stuff into the car, "You're one impatient little missy aren't you?"

"I'm so excited to go to the beach because it's our family day with Uncle Seth, Aunt Summer, Grandpa Sandy, Grandma Kristen, and my cousins," his daughter smiled from the back seat of the car.

"I know you always have fun and besides it's always been a tradition to see the family every summer right Angie? It's just you, me and your little brother who I still have to buckle up in his car seat." Ryan smiled as he put his newly 3 year old son Liam in the car seat.

He was smiling looking at the two kids that meant so much to him. His six year old daughter Angela was in the front seat of the car wearing her pink t-shirt and jean skirt and sandals with her golden-blonde hair braided. Angela was a spitting image of Marissa when she was little with the blue eyes which reminded him so much of her, even Liam also being the perfect combination of him and Marissa. It has been over 3 years since that night Marissa suddenly left him only leaving a note and nothing more.

"Daddy are we going or what?" Angie asked snapping Ryan out of his daydream.

"Oh…right sorry okay troops you guys ready?" Ryan smiled as they drove to the beach, "Hey did you forget to greet your brother happy birthday."

"Sorry I forgot," Angie smiled turning to her brother at the backseat, "Happy Birthday Liam!"

_Newport Beach…_

"Here's the little birthday boy," Kristen replied as Ryan arrived at the beach with Angie and Liam, "How's it going Ryan? And how are my grandkids doing? Gosh Sandy and I are getting old now, our little Liam is three years old now!"

"Grandma Kristen!" Liam smiled running to Kristen, "I'm three years old!"

"I know that and today is your special day," Kristen said taking the little boy with her.

"Seth and Summer are already here with the Tristan, Paige, and Marcus," Sandy said pointing towards their direction, "I see your daughter has beaten to you to the punch then."

"Sometimes I wonder about Seth's babysitting techniques with my kids especially Angela after last week when I left them in charge of my kids," Ryan replied, "My six year old had a sugar rush with the amount of sugar he let her have and the comic books he read her. You know the other night she was asking me about The Fantastic Four and what kind of powers they have, but at least she does enjoy Seth's company although…she may need a female influence in her life since…"

"…After Marissa left I know," Sandy finished off the line.

"Yeah…I know it's been 3 years and I don't know why she suddenly left without saying goodbye but I must have done something to drive her away. I look at my kids and they remind me so much of her especially Angie. Sometimes I wonder….if it's possible to forget about her but I can't…but at the same time there is that part of me that is upset with her to leaving and walking out on Angie and Liam when they needed her the most."

"Ryan I know the last 3 years have been tough but remember you got a loving family who will always be there for you and the kids," Kristen said, "You have done a wonderful job with Liam and Angie and your kids love you because you're their father and they need you to be there for them when they get older. I'm sure whenever Marissa is she is probably thinking about how much she misses the kids. I'm sure whatever is the reason she had for leaving it was never your fault or the kids what so ever."

"Then why did she leave then?" Ryan suddenly snapped thinking of the subject, "What my kids needed was their mother to be there for them but I guess she suddenly had a change of heart and decided to go MIA for the last three years leaving me to pick up the pieces. I promised myself that I will protect my kids from getting hurt the way I did when their mother left and walked out suddenly. You think it's easy trying to explain to my daughter why her mommy is not around and I talked to the Coopers and they haven't heard from Marissa in over 3 years and even have Marissa worry her own family about where she is."

"C'mon you don't think that Marissa left out selfishness or that she didn't want to be around with people that she loved Ryan," Sandy reassured him, "The last time I checked the two of you were inseparable and she was a devoted mother who would do anything for Angie and Liam. When she comes back she'll realized the mistake she made and would probably find ways to make amends for what she did."

"If she ever comes back…then she better have a good reason for why she took off three years ago like that then. I don't want her to hurt the kids anymore because I just want them to be happy and have the best lives they can without worrying everyday of when will they see their mom again. Sooner or later…I just got to accept the fact that Marissa is not coming back and if she ever shows up in Newport, then she better be prepared for the consequences of her actions."

Meanwhile while Sandy, Kristen and Ryan were preparing the food, Summer and Seth were playing down by the water with Angie and their 3 kids: their six year old son Tristan Neil Cohen and their one year old fraternal twins Paige and Marcus. Angela was staring at Summer playing with the twins happily while Seth was helping Tristan and Angela make a sand castle.

"Hey Cohen did you bring camera?" Summer asked as she was playing with the twins.

"Don't worry honey I didn't forget it," Seth replied, "If you don't know mind, we're busy here building our little sand castle here…or I don't know if it is a sand castle or the Fortress of Solitude we're making."

"What's the Fortress of Solitude Uncle Seth?" Angela asked confused.

"Daddy says that's where Superman lives where he gets his superpowers from," Tristan replied filling up sand in a bucket, "I saw a picture of it in one of daddy's Superman comics and that's where Superman learns about home planet I think."

"My apprentice here has learn wise from his dad," Seth smiled, "You're learning something new everyday Angie isn't that right Summer?"

"You can teach our little Cohen junior boy about comics but c'mon Seth our little niece is need of learning about clothes and other stuff girls her age should know," Summer teased, "Besides Ryan would have your neck if you tried to turn his only daughter into a tomboyish girl mini version of you…besides she is grateful to have Aunt Summer to teach her to get in touch with her femininity to prepare her for her first date one day."

"That's nasty Aunt Summer I don't want to be kissing boys some day!" Angie laughed, "Daddy jokes saying that Uncle Seth is an odd guy to be teaching me girly stuff and Aunt Summer maybe better to play tea party with than Uncle Seth."

"I'm sadden Angie that you don't think your Uncle Seth isn't fun to play with for tea party?"

"You're fun to play with Uncle Seth don't worry," Angie teased Seth, "Especially when we play dress up too."

"Is there something I'm not aware of here that I should know?" Summer laughed as she and Angie were teasing Seth, "What has the world come to Cohen? Sooner or later you'll be teaching our son dress up too."

"That's gross daddy!" Tristan laughed as he suddenly took his bucket and filled with water and dumped it on Seth, "Got you daddy! Uh oh Aquaman can't go again!"

"Tristan oh when I get my hands on you young man you'll be…" Seth stopped as Angie dumped another bucket on Seth's head, "…Okay let me restate that again…the two are you are going to feel the wrath of Aquaman!"

In a far distance from where the beach party was happening, a young woman in about her mid twenties to thirties with shoulder length brownish blonde hair was standing by where the cars are parked watch the Cohen family with Ryan and the kids celebrating Liam's birthday. The woman had her digital camera as she was taking pictures of Ryan playing with Liam in the water spinning him around and of Angela playing with Seth and his family. She was transfixed by the sudden changes of the children as she kept on taking more pictures.

"They're pretty amazing huh," the woman thought to herself, "So…much can change within 3 years they look so beautiful and I'm happy they've been doing well Ryan."

The woman suddenly took cover from behind one of the vehicles as she thought Ryan would have spotted her looking up. He kept a closer eye on Liam and Angela as the woman came out of hiding. Ryan rejoined Sandy, Kristen, Seth, Summer and the kids back at the table as they presented Liam with the birthday cake.

"Daddy…are you alright?" Angie asked as she saw her dad look away, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh I'm fine Angie…just thought I saw something," Ryan replied looking at his daughter.

"What did you see?" Angie asked.

"It was nothing at all…just thought I saw something familiar," Ryan said as they continued to eat, "Hey…it's brother's birthday so let's be happy for him okay?"

"Okay daddy…I love you," Angie smiled.

"I love you too kiddo," Ryan smiled, "I love both you and Liam because you mean a lot."

While the woman was watching the little father/daughter moment with Ryan and Angela on the beach, Kaitlin Cooper came down to meet up with the woman as she was tearing up watching from afar the play by play interaction with the family.

"How are you holding up?" Kaitlin asked, "I know…they are pretty amazing kids aren't they sis? You must be glad of them…Marissa aren't you?"

"So much has changed within 3 years," Marissa said to her sister, "You don't know how much missed Angela everyday. It's even ironic that today is my own little boy's birthday and I can't be down at the beach with Ryan there celebrating it."

"But at least you made one good choice," Kaitlin replied, "You finally came back…now it's all of a matter of time of reconnecting with your kids and face Ryan sooner or later."

"I don't know…after everything I put my family through," Marissa sighed, "Do you think they deserve to know why I left?"


	3. I Will Protect You from All Around You

**Chapter 3: I Will Protect You from All around You**

A few days after Liam's birthday, Ryan was at the sight of one of his development projects in Downtown Newport. He met up with Kristen and some of the members of the Newport Group to show one of the new developments to them. After graduating Berkley, Ryan has become a successful architect in Newport working alongside Newport Group on some of their latest development projects.

Unfortunately, sometimes his job took a toll on him to juggle family life with Liam and Angela and a career, but he was thankful for having the Cohens around. Although they weren't blood related, Sandy and Kristen treated Ryan's kids as their own grandchildren despite Ryan being adopted since when he was 16 years old.

"So how do you like the new development?" Ryan asked Kristen.

"Pretty amazing job and still impressed that my adopted son has become a successful architect in Newport," Kristen said reading the blueprints, "But out of all the places…why work for the Newport Group?"

"C'mon Kristen I know I had many job opportunities and with the way things were going with the Newport Group…I thought it would be a good idea to improve the company and besides I couldn't let you suffer alone. How is the low income housing project going along?"

"Well it's been approved by the board and they recommend that you and Sandy oversee the project Ryan," Kristen replied as she spotted Sandy arriving with the kids, "I see our rides are here."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Angela and Liam smiled running to Ryan, "Daddy!"

"Oh gosh what's going on Angie?" Ryan smiled hugging his kids, "Have you and Liam been good for Grandpa Sandy today?"

"Oh c'mon daddy why do you think we were bad?" Angie smiled, "I'm always a good girl for Grandpa Sandy aren't I little brother?"

"Angie and I we're good," Liam said, "Grandpa Sandy took us to zoo!"

"Well that's good to hear…how was it?"

"We saw lots of animals," Angie replied, "We saw lions, tigers, bears, camels, monkeys, birds, fishes, so many animals daddy they were lots of animals!"

"That's good to hear," Ryan said as he turned to Sandy, "Anyways…Kristen here has good news for you…I mean us."

"So what is the good news then sweetie?" Sandy asked.

"They approved of the low income housing project," Kristen replied, "And they requested that you and Ryan oversee the operations."

"Well what do you know?" Sandy smiled, "At least these Newsies have a decent heart inside of their hard iced corporate interior. I see this gives us some more family time to bond that this calls for a celebration…how about it Ryan?"

"Dinner at the house tonight sounds great I need to get them changed," Ryan answered, "Are you planning to call Seth and Summer over?"

"Actually those two are taking the kids up to visit Summer's dad in Seattle for the week they've left this morning," Sandy said, "They've finally have gotten some free time despite Seth's career with publishing his own comic and running the comic book shop."

"We've all have our busy careers," Ryan said, "Anyways…I need to head home first and I'll swing by the place later on."

Meanwhile, Marissa found herself walking by her old house and noticed that Ryan's Range Rover wasn't in the driveway. She and Kaitlin just came back from the beach and she decided to sneak back into the house for old time sakes. She was still happy that the house still looked the same after 3 years and that it still captured a view of the ocean since it was their idea to live near the beach. Marissa looked through her purse and found her house key inside, but Kaitlin thought it wouldn't be wise for Marissa to go in.

"I don't think this is a good idea sis," Kaitlin sighed, "I know you've only been back in town for a few days…and literally I hate harboring keeping your return a secret from everyone: mom, dad, Summer, Seth, the Cohens, your kids…and especially Ryan."

"I know I've put a lot of pressure on you for three year Kaitlin and I'm really sorry for everything I've put you through," Marissa said as was combing her way through the house, "I still think it's best we've keep it between both of us of what's been happening for the last three years. I'm lucky…that I've last this long and made it this far to return to Newport but how long can my luck keep going?"

"You could have gone to thousands of different places but why New York?" Kaitlin asked, "I was surprised when you showed up three years ago at my apartment looking pretty much pale, sick and losing weight…the treatment you were receiving did it work?"

"For now I'm in remission…but I was requested to be transferred here to Newport so that's why I had to come back," Marissa said as she found pictures on the mantle of her kids, "I still regret it…walking out on Ryan and the kids and it comes to show you that within 3 years a lot has changed. I missed out on so much and you saw that…I barely know my 6 year old daughter and my son doesn't have at least one memory of who I am. Then there is Ryan…oh god everything I put him through I'm didn't mean to…I thought it would be easy but it was selfish and hard of me to do that because I didn't want them to watch me slowly go through all the agony I went through."

"I know how you feel," Kaitlin replied, "But Marissa sooner or later you'll have to face him."

"But how can I tell him everything you think it will be easy? I mean I left in the middle of the night 3 years ago with only a letter with divorce papers inside. My kids are a constant reminder of what I once had with Ryan and they remind me of everything I shared with him that he wants to forget about me and accept that I'm out of his life…out of Angela and Liam's lives. However, I can't do that but I can't face him yet…but I want the chance to get to reconnect with Liam and Angela."

Marissa found herself in her old bedroom and it began to bring back old memories. She was surprised to find that Ryan had kept a few of her old things in boxes in the closet but what she noticed was the recent picture on the nightstand next to the bed of Ryan and the kids. It made her cry as she saw her family smiling in the portrait together back. She found an old photo of her and Ryan back in high school next to the family portrait which surprised her.

"You can tell he still loves you after all these years," Kaitlin replied as she handed Marissa a few recent updated photos, "Since this is your house too but you decided not to reside in it I decided you might want theses for souvenir or something. Don't worry…I put everything back so we wouldn't be suspected of anything."

"Thank you…c'mon I think it's best we leave now," Marissa said as she set put the picture frames back on the nightstand and grabbed the new pictures Kaitlin retrieved, "It's…still home sweet home after all these years."

"We'll sneak out the backdoor okay?" Kaitlin replied as they were making their exit, "All this sneaking around has made you pretty stealth huh?"

"You learn from the best little sis," Marissa said as they left the house and made their way across the street.

They made it out just minutes before they saw Ryan pulled up into the driveway with the kids while he was getting them ready to head over to Kristen and Sandy's place. Marissa watched from afar Angie and Liam playing in the front yard while Ryan was on the phone. Kaitlin took off for a little while Marissa insisted on staying. What she didn't notice was a red round rubber ball that rolled towards her feet. She stopped it as a little 6 year old girl approached her and her heart pounded when she recognized it was Angela.

"Excuse me lady may I please have my ball back?" Angie asked, "Huh hello miss?"

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't know that this was yours I'm sorry here you go," Marissa smiled giving the ball back to her daughter, "Now you play safe now okay?"

"Thank you miss," Angie replied, "My daddy taught me to say thank you but you're also a stranger too so I can't talk to strangers either but you look like a nice lady and I can talk to you."

"Well you say that your daddy taught you well," Marissa said, "Is that your little brother across the street at your house there?"

"That's my little brother Liam, my name is Angela Daphne Atwood," Angie smiled holding her ball, "But everyone calls me Angie for short and I'm six years old."

"That's a nice name I like it…you have nice blue eyes like your daddy," Marissa smiled, "You remind me of him."

"Daddy says that I look more like my mommy but I don't know where my mommy is. He says that I did have a mommy before but I don't have one now and that he says that she left us to go traveling around the world. You look like my mommy lady…but she has longer hair than you and she always smiles a lot. Do you know my daddy?"

"I did…a long time ago," Marissa lied, "I'm an old friend of your dad. I see he misses your mom a lot Angela does he?"

"He doesn't like talking about mommy much but he says that mommy loves Liam and me a lot and that she was a nice mommy," Angie said, "I don't know where mommy is but daddy says that he loves mommy in the whole world. What's your name?"

"My name…I'm Marissa Cooper, I'm an old friend of your dad," Marissa said as she noticed the necklace around Angela's neck, "I like your necklace where did you get it?"

"I don't know…I just like wearing it because it's my favorite," Angie smiled, "Do you think my necklace is pretty Marissa?"

"I like it because it looks pretty on a little girl like you," Marissa smiled, "Can you keep a secret Angela?"

"Okay what is it?" Angie asked.

"Your daddy doesn't know that I'm in town but I want it to be a surprise so can you promise not to tell him?" Marissa asked as she stuck out her pinky finger, "Can you promise?"

"Angela! Angela where are you it's time to go?" They heard Ryan call from across the street.

"That's my daddy calling me!" Angie replied as she about to yell to Ryan. Marissa quickly put her sunglasses back on and her hat to cover up so Ryan wouldn't recognize her, "Daddy!"

"Angela c'mon let's go! I'm putting your brother in the car we need to go to your grandparents' house for dinner!" Ryan replied.

"You can meet him we're going to Grandpa Sandy and Grandma Kristen's house to dinner do you like to…" Angela tried to ask but Marissa cut her off.

"Don't tell your daddy that you've met me already okay?" Marissa said as Angela was heading back across the street, "I want to surprise him okay? Promise you won't tell him?"

"I promise…will I see you again Marissa?" Angie asked.

"Maybe…next time we'll see each other again," Marissa slowly smiled, "It was nice to meet you."

Ryan saw Angela across the street as Marissa quickly walked away as he came across the street to retrieve his daughter. Angela was watching Marissa as she headed on the beach to the nearest lifeguard tower and watch Ryan from afar with their daughter, although she made her promise not to say anything about their encounter.

"Angela oh sweetie there you are," Ryan said with worry, "What are you doing across the street? Have you been talking to strangers again? What have I told you about talking to strangers you know that's dangerous?"

"I know daddy but my ball went across the so I went to get it," Angie replied, "It rolled across the street daddy I'm sorry."

"It's okay but remember if you come across a stranger I don't want you to talk to them just runaway okay?" Ryan said, "Unless daddy knows them you can talk to them but till then you stay close so daddy can keep an eye on you and Liam promise?"

"I promise daddy," Angie smiled as she was looking towards Marissa's direction on the beach as Ryan was noticing Angie looking another way.

"Were you talking to somebody sweetie?" Ryan asked, "I could have sworn that there was a lady here a few minutes ago before I came across the street."

"Don't worry daddy it was no one," Angie replied, "Just probably someone walking to the bus stop here. Can we go now?"

"Yeah c'mon kiddo let's head out I already put your brother in his car seat," Ryan smiled as he carried his daughter across the street, "We don't want Liam to drive away with the car do we?"

"That would be bad because we can't drive to Grandma and Grandpa's house right?"

"That is so correct Angie," Ryan laughed, "We would have to hitchhike a ride then which would take a lot of work."

"Daddy what is hitchhiking mean?" Angie asked.

"That is when you don't have a car and you have to walk your little feet very far to your grandparents' place," Ryan smiled, "And if little Angie can't move faster than her little brother is going to get away with our car."

"I don't want that to happen!" Angie replied, "Let's go now!"

As Ryan finally got Angela in the car, Ryan got in and they were pulling out of the driveway of their home. Marissa came out from her hiding out on the lifeguard tower as Ryan turned around quickly and saw a view of a woman leaning against the tower watching the. He was beginning to sense Marissa's presence and he was getting the idea that she was the person who he assumed was talking to Angela.

"_If it is you Marissa…please…"_ Ryan thought to himself as he was driving, _"Please…don't hurt them anymore and keep away from them. I need to protect them from getting hurt…just like what you did before."_


	4. For One So Small You Seem So Strong

**Chapter 4: For One So Small You Seem So Strong**

With the new low-income housing development project going on at the moment, Ryan found himself working a bit later than usual which met it was cutting back time from his kids. He had to explain the situation that on some days they would have to sleepover at Kristen and Sandy's house since Sandy was also funding the project too. It didn't matter to Angie or Liam whether they were spending the night as a family, but as long as Ryan was with them they were happy.

One weekend Ryan and the kids were staying at Kristen and Sandy's place to work on the housing project when Seth and Summer came over with their kids. Angie and Liam were playing inside the house when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it grandma!" Angie ran as she opened the door, "Uncle Seth! Hi Aunt Summer!"

"Hey Cosmo Girl how's it going?" Seth smiled hugging Angie, "Is grandpa and grandma around or your dad for that matter?"

"They're in the living room working," Angie replied, "Liam that's my coloring book!"

"No it's mine Angela!" Liam was arguing with his sister, "I want to color too!"

"It's mine I'm coloring first!" Angie yelled, "You give that back!"

"You share it Angie I want to color too!" Liam replied as the two started tugging on the coloring book, "I want to color!"

"Hey guys c'mon settle down you have to share," Ryan said coming in the room as he saw the kids fighting, "You two behave yourselves or else I'm taking the coloring book away. You two are brother and sister and you love each other remember that. Now I want you two to say sorry to each other okay?"

"I'm sorry," Angie and Liam replied at the same time giving each other a hug.

"I see that you're pretty swamped with work here Ryan," Summer replied, "We just came back from the kids' doctor's appointment and decided to drop by…but if we're intruding we can come back later when you're not too busy."

"It's okay you guys are not intruding," Ryan said, "Sandy and Kristen are upstairs dealing with some phone calls for some of the contractors and designers."

"Seth headed upstairs to check up on his dad," Summer replied, "We're actually going to head out just doing a little shopping and stuff…Seth and I can take Liam and Angie off your hands for a few hours while you guys work."

"I'm not too sure if I should…I don't want to put my kids as a burden for you two to look after them while I work," Ryan protested, "I need to still balance my career and taking care of Angie and Liam at the same time."

"Oh c'mon Ryan you need a break at least and we don't mind taking care of Angie and Liam for you," Summer said, "We insist and don't argue with me okay Atwood? But promise me under the condition…you join us later on at the mall you also need a break from work."

"Alright fine I'll see if I can meet up with you guys later," Ryan said, "I'll get them ready but keep a close eye on my kids, especially Angela she has that knack to talk to people at random for no apparent reason. I have my cell on me and I'll be here at the house if anything happens or there's an emergency let me know and phone me."

"Someone is being a bit overprotective of their children," Seth said coming downstairs, "You agreed to take Angie and Liam on our behalf for Ryan? I guess…I'm loading up the little chickadees then."

"Daddy we're ready," Angie and Liam replied, "Are we going with Aunt Summer and Uncle Seth?"

"Yeah and you guys behave yourselves," Ryan smiled giving his kids a hug, "Listen to Seth and Summer okay and stay close to them at all times okay?"

"Yes daddy we will," the kids replied as they left, "We'll be good."

_The Mall…_

"Okay little chickadees let's rollout!" Seth replied as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Gosh Cohen you're one strange man," Summer joked as the all got out of the car, "Oh boy I love going to the mall c'mon Tristan don't you love it?"

"I like going to the toy store," Tristan replied, "Daddy can we go to the toy store?"

"Sure buddy we can do but we won't tell your mom about it deal?" Seth whispered to his son.

"I heard that and don't think I'm deaf or anything!" Summer said, "Angie…do you like to do some clothes shopping?"

"Alright I'll do that," Angie smiled, "I like some new CDs and DVDs too!"

When Seth, Summer and the kids all entered the mall, they began to walk around into the various stores and Seth insisted on heading into the music store to check out some new CDs and DVDs for the kids. However, Summer had her hands full with Paige and Marcus as they were getting fussy while Seth was taking Tristan around the Anime movie section with Angela and Liam.

"Wow they got some new Dragonball GT DVDS out Tristan," Seth said as the two were roaming around the Anime section, "Here's twenty bucks make sure your mom doesn't see you buying this okay? Remember what I taught you right?"

"That you have to be stealth right?" Tristan asked, "And I tell mommy that you bought it for me…but I know you still watch Anime movies." Tristan noticed that Liam's baseball cap was on the floor and that he didn't hear either Liam or Angela's voices as he tried to get Seth's attention.

"Wow can you believe that we picked a good day to come to the mall…" Seth said as Tristan tried to get his attention.

"Huh dad…there's something wrong because I can't find Liam or…"

"Here's another good one Gundam Wing this is pretty amazing stuff son. The box set is thirty percent off the regular price what do you think Angie?" Seth turned around and he didn't noticed through his rambling with Tristan about movies that Angela wasn't with them, "Angela? Angie where are you?"

"Dad…that's what I'm trying to tell you!" Tristan replied, "Angela and Liam are not here and that means they're lost and Uncle Ryan is not going to be happy!"

"Now it's not a good time to mention to your mom that daddy screwed up big time and lost your Uncle Ryan's kids don't worry," Seth began to panic, "Angela! Liam! Guys where are you?" Angie? Liam? Guys where are you?"

"Dad we got to find them before mom is going to realize they're not here," Tristan replied as the two frantically searched the entire store, "I don't see them!"

"So you two were up to doing some little shopping while I was not here," Summer replied as she met up with them along with the twins, "You know the routine young man it goes back on the shelf. Cohen don't you think I'm not that smart to realize what you're up to. Well let's get a move on then I want to take Angie clothes shopping c'mon then."

"Well Summer I wish that would be possible if…if I may have accidentally realized that…" Seth was too nervous to tell Summer what happened until she knew.

"Gosh Cohen what the hell?" Summer yelled, "All you had to do was watch them and keep an eye out for them! I can't believe you lost Liam and Angela that's just great Seth! This is why you weren't suppose to take them to the music store because you get distracted so easily! I bet they probably weren't with you for nearly half the time because you know Liam loves to wander around if you don't keep an eye out on them!"

"I'm sorry Summer I didn't mean for all of this to happen you got to believe me," Seth pleaded as she pulled her cellphone out of her purse, "Okay no please don't resort to calling Ryan we can find them!"

"Oh we're going to spend this time search the mall for Liam and Angela but we got to let Ryan know what's happening Seth!" Summer replied, "Knowing Chino yeah he's not going to be happy by the time he shows up to the mall and finds out we don't have his kids so let's get a move on and find them!"

_Kristen and Sandy's place…_

Ryan was finishing up the last of his model for one of his development projects as Sandy and Kristen arrived home. As they walked through the door Ryan's cellphone went off and it was a call from Summer.

"Hello?" Ryan replied, "Hey Summer how's it going? Listen I'm already done and I'm heading to the mall to meet up with you guys."

"Ryan we got a situation and we are really sorry but I promise you we got it under control right now," Summer replied on the other line in panic, "It's about the kids."

"Okay what about my kids you are looking after them I know that unless…"

"Ryan…they accidentally wandered off while Seth was in the music store and now they're lost in the mall. Don't worry Seth and I are looking for them right now and we're informing mall security if they see any sign of them. We're really sorry Ryan I know it's just…"

"Just keep looking and call me if anything I'll be on the way down there Summer and just make sure they're in one piece," Ryan said, "This tends to happen especially when you're with Liam he likes to wander off and that's what I get for letting Seth take them to the music store."

"I'll make sure I'll ring in Cohen's neck for you," Summer teased, "We'll call you if anything."

"I'll be there in a bit and I'll meet you guys by the information booth," Ryan replied as he hung up, "Let me if anything changes."

_The Mall…_

Meanwhile, Angela was walking around another section of the mall after chasing Liam and finally catching up to her little brother. Unfortunately they didn't know where they were since the mall was a pretty big place for kids to get lost in. Angela was holding Liam's hand as the two sat on a bench watching people walk in and out of stores seeing all the strangers pass by.

"You see Liam this is what happens when you wander off," Angie told her brother, "I don't know where the music store is now and we don't know where Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer are! Now we are lost in the mall!"

"Where's daddy?" Liam asked, "Will daddy come?"

"Daddy's back at grandpa and grandma's place but he'll be here later," Angie added, "But he's not going to be happy with Uncle Seth because you wandered off again."

"I'm sorry Angie," Liam sighed, "Are you sad?"

"We're lost in the mall and it's really big," Angie sighed, "We'll sit here and remember what daddy says that we shouldn't talk to strangers unless we know them." As the two of them sat on the bench, Marissa was shopping around the mall when she noticed a pair of kids sitting on a bench alone. When she realized that it was her kids, she noticed that they were both upset and scared probably realizing that they were lost as she approached them.

"Hey…are you guys lost?" Marissa asked as she approached them, "Are you two okay?"

"My daddy says we shouldn't talk to strangers unless…hey you're that lady from before you're daddy's friend right?" Angie asked, "You're Marissa right?"

"Yeah you got that right and I know you're Angela," Marissa replied as she first got a look at Liam after 3 years, "Is this your little brother?"

"This is Liam he's three years old," Angie smiled, "This is a friend of daddy's Liam say hi."

"Hi there lady," Liam smiled at Marissa.

"Can you help us Marissa? We were here with our aunt and uncle and we got lost from them after my brother wandered off away from the music store because he does that a lot in very big places. Can you help us find them?"

"Okay you guys can stick with me I'll take you guys to the information booth you can probably have security paged them there," Marissa said as she noticed Liam was beginning to get tired.

"Liam's falling asleep and I can't really carry him. Marissa can you carry my brother please?"

"C'mon little guy here I'll hold you for a little while you rest those little feet of yours," Marissa smiled as she picked up Liam, "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find them I promise you that."

"Thank you Marissa," Angie smiled, "You're very kind."

"C'mon the mall is going to close in a little while so we'll head off to the information booth."

_The Mall-a few hours later…_

"It's been over three hours and there is still no sign of Liam or Angela," Summer sighed as her, Seth, Ryan and the kids reached the information booth, "My feet are so tired."

"I screwed up big time didn't I man?" Seth asked Ryan.

"The mall is closing up soon and we still haven't found the kids," Ryan replied, "And where is the security guard on duty here gosh! Hey I need to use the bathroom for a minute."

"Yeah we'll wait for you here," Seth said as Ryan headed off, "If it takes some miracle to happen I hope either Angela and Liam appear within the next few minutes."

Marissa was carrying Liam as her and Angela were making their way to the information booth to see if there was a security guard there. Angie began to pull Marissa's arm as she smiled as she saw Seth and Summer waiting by the information booth for them.

"What is it Angela?" Marissa asked as Angie was pulling her arm, "What is it?"

"I see them! I think I see Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer hooray we found them!" Angie smiled with excitement as she ran up ahead as Marissa tried to call her back.

"Angela! Angela come back slow down!" Marissa yelled as Angie ran towards them.

"Uncle Seth! Aunt Summer!" Angie was yelling as she ran towards them, "Uncle Seth! Aunt Summer I'm here!"

"Oh my gosh Angie where the heck have you been?" Summer replied shocked, "We've been looking for you guys all day thank god you're safe! Where's your little brother?"

"He's here with one of daddy's friends she led us here," Angie replied as Ryan came, "Daddy!"

"Angie thank goodness you're here," Ryan smiled with relief as he hugged his daughter, "You two had me worried but thank god you're safe. Where's Liam where's your brother?"

"Angela you have to slow down you know I was carrying your little brother and he's sleeping at the moment…" Everyone was suddenly silent as Ryan as left speechless as he was shocked by the person who was holding Liam. Seth and Summer stared with anticipation but it was Angie who broke the silence.

"She helped us and she was the one that helped us get here," Angie smiled, "Daddy…are you okay?"

"Oh my gosh…it's been a long time," Ryan replied with shock, "…Marissa?"

"Hey Ryan…" Marissa stood there holding Liam, "It's…been a long while."


	5. Keep You Safe and Warm

**Chapter 5: Keep You Safe and Warm**

_The Mall…_

"Oh my gosh…it's been a long time," Ryan replied with shock, "…Marissa?"

"Hey Ryan…" Marissa stood there holding Liam, "It's…been a long while."

Ryan just stood there for a few moments to process everything that has just happened and come to the realization that Marissa was actually standing in front of him inside the mall holding their son in her arms. Inside, Ryan felt all the emotions coming back to him from three years ago. She was actually there, standing in front of him and she looked like the same person he fell in love with all those years ago in high school. However, at the same time he felt the pain and agony towards her for leaving him to fend for their kids for three years and taking off without any notice.

"Coop…I can't believe it's you!" Summer replied towards Marissa in shock, "It's…been 3 years I'm so surprised to see you. I'm…shocked and also happy to see you!"

"Hey Summer how's it going?" Marissa asked as Summer smiled at her best friend.

"So Cosmo Girl has finally returned to Atomic Country," Seth added as he gave Marissa a hug.

"It's good to see you again Seth," Marissa said, "I see you and Summer have been keeping busy the last few years in my absence."

"Trust us these kids here have been keeping us busy," Seth and Summer replied.

While they were busy with their little reunion with Marissa, they forgot to acknowledge Ryan's presence still and the fact she was still holding Liam. Inside Ryan's mind was full of conflicted emotions and questions as to wonder why Marissa left and why she returned.

"So I see that Tristan is getting big," Marissa added, "And you guys had two more kids…I guess those must be yours then."

"Yeah Paige and Marcus Cohen," Summer said, "They're fraternal twins about a year old. They were born last spring."

"Aunt Summer…how do you know Marissa?" Angie suddenly asked, "Daddy are you okay?"

"Angie I need you to wait by the door for me okay?" Ryan suddenly ordered his daughter as he slowly came up to Marissa.

"But daddy I want to thank her and…"

"Angela just do what I say please!" Ryan ordered.

"Ryan…listen I know it's a shock for you and stuff and I'm surprised to see you…" Marissa slowly replied as she held a sleeping Liam.

"Huh Marissa…I mean…huh…" Ryan said as he looked at Liam, "Just please give me my….I mean…sorry…I'll take it from here with Liam…" He took their son out of Marissa's hand as he just silently walked out of the mall with their kids as Seth and Summer watched what was going on.

"I can't…just do this right now," Ryan slowly replied to Marissa.

_The parking lot…_

"Daddy I want to thank Marissa first please!" Angie pleaded as Ryan was walking towards the car, "She helped Liam and I find Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer!"

"I know sweetie but I told you two to stay close to Seth and Summer and never to wonder off something could have happened to you," Ryan added.

"What's happening? What's going on?"

"Sweetie it's hard to explain to you but for you I need you to get in the car now!"

"Daddy why are you angry with her?" Angie asked with concern, "Do you know her?"

"Ryan! Ryan wait please!" he heard Marissa calling as she caught to him in the parking lot followed by Summer, Seth and their kids.

"Angela I got your brother in his car seat I need you inside now!" Ryan ordered as he bundled the kids inside and blocked their view from inside and closed the door.

"Ryan…I know it's a shock to see me after three years and I didn't expect to see you under these circumstances I wanted…I wanted to call you," Marissa replied.

"Three years Marissa I wondered if you ever returned…" Ryan slowly sighed, "For three years I took care of Angie and Liam, for three years I wanted to know if I'll hear from you again…you just left in the middle of the night without saying goodbye and leaving me with nothing but a note and divorce papers? Do you know…what it's like having our daughter ask me every night where her mom is and why she's not here? Now you're back and you expect for things to go back to the way they were?"

"I didn't mean to take off like that…and I regret that but after coming back and seeing the kids and all I knew I made a mistake," Marissa added.

"You mean…you've been back in town for awhile now and you've been spying on Angie and Liam?" Ryan asked, "So you can make an appearance to them but not to me?"

"There are a lot of things going on right now Ryan and I've been waiting for the right time to tell you face to face and tell you why I left."

"But sneaking around without me knowing doesn't count!"

"They're my kids too and I regret leaving them…but I love them too much and I just wanted to make sure they were doing fine and I'm glad that they have been doing well. I knew that you would always be there for them."

"I couldn't let them get hurt…by anyone, like the way you hurt me," Ryan sighed, "I might have guessed you were the one talking to Angela across the street awhile back…I sensed you were there and I had a feeling you were watching them. After all, you are their mother that is why I'm asking you one thing for now."

"And what is it?" Marissa asked, "Ryan…what's wrong?"

"Till everything is sorted out…I don't want near my kids for now Marissa. I don't want them to get hurt because this is too much for them to handle and I need to protect them."

"Ryan…please don't do this to me," Marissa pleaded, "I know things right now between us needs to be sorted out but please don't get them involved and take them away."

"Unless you can give me a straight answer then I can't let you see Angie and Liam," Ryan sighed as he went into the car and opened the door, "The one I'll do for you is this…Angie come here for a minute honey please and bring your brother down."

"What's going on daddy…hi Marissa," Angie smiled as she stared at Marissa.

"Hi Angela," Marissa replied, "Hello Liam."

"Hello nice lady," Liam replied as he woke up and came down from the car.

"Guys...remember what I told you about your mommy and where she is?" Ryan said to the kids, "Well…there's something you need to know about her."

"I thought you said we don't have a mommy but I did have one before," Angie added, "Why are you talking about mommy. I thought you don't know like to talk about her."

"Angie…you know that necklace you're wearing around your neck?" Marissa replied.

"What about it?" Angie asked.

"It belonged to your mother…it belonged to Marissa," Ryan answered, "Marissa here…is actually your mother."

"You're…my mommy?" Angie said in shock, "You're…actually for real?"

"Mommy!" Liam smiled hugging Marissa, "I miss you!"

"I know kiddo I miss you too," Marissa smiled with tears hugging Liam, "My little boy!"

"So…you are my mommy," Angie smiled hugging Marissa, "I knew you were…I'm happy to see you again mommy will you stay from now on?"

"I'll be here for you from now on…I promise," Marissa smiled hugging her kids.

"Kids…c'mon let's go back to grandma and grandpa's place," Ryan replied as he took the kids back into the car, "Say goodbye to mommy."

"Will mommy be coming home with us?" Angie asked, "Can I see mommy again?"

"We'll see you guys," Ryan sighed, "As long as mommy remembers what I said."

"If you want to find me…you can talk to Kaitlin," Marissa replied, "I love you guys promise you be good to daddy and I'll see you soon."

"I'm…at Kristen and Sandy's place if you want to know," Ryan said as he drove off, "For now just keep your distance from Liam and Angela…I don't want them to be left with empty broken promises and get hurt again. Marissa…it was good to see you again."

_Kristen and Sandy's place…_

A few days passed since the mall incidence and the unexpected reunion with Marissa. It was too much for Ryan to handle and the request he made for Marissa to keep her distance from the kids made him realize that he still needed to get some answers out of Marissa. He wanted to know so many things from her and where she was during the last three years. At the kids now that the kids now Marissa is their mother, Angie and Liam wanted to see her.

"Hey son how are you holding up?" Sandy asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh you know me…trying to hold things together," Ryan replied as he poured some coffee.

"Ryan are you sure?" Kristen asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about except my estranged wife comes back after being MIA for three years, and she has been secretly spying on the kids without me knowing," Ryan sighed, "Now Angie and Liam know that Marissa is their mother and they desperately want to see her….but they don't understand it's not that easy for me to forgive her or to understand I'm doing this for their own good."

"You mean keeping them away from her for now," Sandy added, "I know you two have history and 3 years worth of complications right now…but talking from one parent to another what about working your differences for the sake of your kids."

"You think it's easy to forgive Marissa for walking out like that? Do you think she can imagine all the pain she caused us for three years wondering if she'll ever return or why she left? I loved her with all my heart and soul until that happened! She hurt me once I'm not going to let her do the same thing to Angie and Liam…I don't want them to be left with empty promises of us being a family again."

"I know how you're feeling Ryan, and both Sandy and I understand but don't hold the kids against her," Kristen added, "They deserve to know their mother don't they?"

"Of course…they need their mother," Ryan sighed, "But they need one that will be there for them all the time." A minute later, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I guess…someone is at the door," Kristen replied getting the door, "I'll go see who it is."

"It will work out," Sandy replied as he patted Ryan on the back, "No matter what we'll be here for you."

"Huh…Ryan someone is here," Kristen replied as Kaitlin came into the kitchen.

"I see…hey Kaitlin," Ryan said looking up at her, "Did Marissa send you here?"

"I heard from her that you two met when the kids got lost at the mall," Kaitlin replied, "I should apologize for not informing you about her return and where she has been for the last three years."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Marissa's been in New York the last three years staying with me," Kaitlin added, "When I was attending Julliard she came…it was the last place anyone would expect her to come. My parents don't know that Marissa is back or the fact I hid her for three years because she asked me to and I can't be kept with the burden of this secret anymore."

"Does that make you part of the problem too?" Ryan snapped, "You knew about what she's been doing with the kids and sneaking around behind my back? I don't want to hear it because I know you're just trying to defend her…and if this is part of her little ploy to see the kids forget it!"

"I tried to convince Marissa to come back but she couldn't…not under the condition she was in when she first arrived for treatment," Kaitlin sighed, "But for now…she's at least okay for now but there's more to it."

"Under…what condition?" Ryan asked confused, "What's going on? Kaitlin…is there something that Marissa didn't tell me?"

"Look she doesn't know I'm here alright but I had to be here to try to justify everything that is happening Ryan. I always thought of you as a big brother when I was younger and I hope it doesn't affect us in anyway. I need you to promise me something…because it's important to me and for the sake of Marissa."

"Am I giving any choice in the matter?"

"I need you…to be there for her no matter what happens as of today because I can't take care of my big sister for a little while. I trust you and my sister in your care and here…if you want to get the truth out her, here you go." Kaitlin handed Ryan a piece of paper with a set of instructions on it that was from the hospital. "She's there right now…I think I've been saying too much already so I guess it's her turn then."

"Is it a guarantee she'll be there?" Ryan asked.

"I know she'll be there," Kaitlin replied as she left, "Probably now she'll need you more than ever."

_Newport General Hospital…_

Marissa was sitting in the doctor's office after going through a three hour checkup routine and waiting for the results of her tests. Her thoughts were on Angie and Liam and the fact that it's been 3 years since she last saw them. She didn't want to part from her kids but remember Ryan's words pained her because she deserved what she did to him and their family by leaving three years ago. Sitting in the doctor's office reminded her of her reason to leave…the fact that she was sick and one word came into her mind.

_Leukemia. _Three years ago she found out and it was a painful decision to leave scared to have Ryan and the kids watch her slowly suffer and the possibility of death came into her mind. She had to endure three years worth of chemotherapy in New York and while she's in remission for now…she fulfilled her promise to come back home to Newport.

"Hello Ms. Cooper thank you for waiting," the doctor replied, "I appreciate your patience."

"No problem Doc can we get through this please," Marissa insisted, "I've been through the same routine for three years now."

"Well giving with the recent medical records from your past treatments with the doctors and physicians in New York so far your test results have been pretty good," the doctor said, "But I'm sorry to inform you of another matter."

"What seems to be the problem?" Marissa asked, "What is going on?"

"I'm afraid…you maybe out of the woods but I'm afraid that you need another 6 months of chemotherapy again," the doctor answered, "Ms. Cooper…the cancer has slowly began to resurface again."

"I thought…I thought I was under remission," Marissa began to cry, "I went through the treatments, the chemotherapy, the medication, what else more do I have to do?"

"Chemotherapy is one option," the doctor said, "Ms. Cooper as far as it goes…the second option for you is a bone narrow transplant. Option two is what can save your life but you will still have to undergo the chemo before we can do the bone narrow transplant. Ms. Cooper is everything alright?"

"I…I need a moment alone please," Marissa said as she walked out of the doctor's office. It wasn't possible for her to hear that her life was in jeopardy again and it pained her. However the surprise came when she turned around the corridor.

"Marissa…I heard everything…" Ryan sighed with tears, "Was this…why you left?"

"Ryan…how did you know?" Marissa replied with tears.

"Something led me here…Marissa what's going on?" Ryan asked, "If…it's true then…I need to hear it from you."

"What do you want to hear?" Marissa asked with tears, "That the reason I left you three years ago was I didn't want you guys to watch me go through this…or live with the fact that I'm sick and…that I have Leukemia Ryan."


End file.
